


A Day to Remember

by Hyungwons



Series: Monsta X Bingo (August 2016) [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Monsta X Bingo, domestic AU, i'm really bad at fluff i'm so sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk just wants everything to be perfect for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd week prompt for the Monsta X Fanfic Bingo in which my prompt was 'Domestic AU'

Every picture in Minhyuk’s head is is so perfectly vivid as his eyes linger around the living room, his hands on his hips as he could practically see it all in front of him right then and there. A soft, radiant smile graces his lips as he loses himself in his thoughts (though unfortunately there was no one there to admire that beautiful smile in that moment), letting every thought take him over and allowing every feeling to engulf him in pure excitement as his heart begins to pound against his chest. It’s such a beautiful and romantic mental image that he could barely wait to get to work on recreating, and he was certain that when everyone had to hear him brag about it for days, Kihyun would be the first one to make some kind of comment about how ridiculous it all is. He’s probably right, but Minhyuk wouldn’t have it any other way.

It will all be perfect and exactly how he imagines it. Hyunwoo is going to love it and Minhyuk can’t wait to see his face light up when he sees it and all the hard work he’ll have put into it. After all, it is their anniversary today.

“Let’s see.” He glanced down at his wristwatch to see it’s 1:25 P.M. and he figures that gave him barely enough time before Hyunwoo gets home in the evening. He let out a little ‘thank you’ under his breath to whatever power or magic it was that gave him today off from work and the time he needed. But there was a slight problem: He needed help if he wanted to finish everything on time.

Fishing out his phone from his pocket, he called for the first person he thought could actually help him. Perhaps he regrets that as it takes nearly a full minute until he hears someone pick up, their groggy voice sounding through as they groaned loudly right into phone. “Hyungwon? Are you still asleep?”

“Was.”

“It’s the afternoon.”

“Exactly.” Hyungwon’s tone was sounding more and more irritated and Minhyuk figures he should stop before he’s refused the help he so desperately needs right now.

“Is Hoseok awake...at least?”

“He’s not in bed — or on the floor — so I figure he is.”

A smile graces over Minhyuk’s lips again as he allows his excitement to build once again. “Great! Can you two come over in half an hour?”

“Why d—”

“Oh, and can you stop and pick up a cake? Preferable anything with strawberries. Thanks!” Before the sleepy, irritated, and confused Hyungwon could say anything more (actually it’s more like before he even had a chance to reject) Minhyuk hung up with the brightest of smiles on his face. The question of how much Hyungwon was going to kick his ass later when they arrived was persistent in trying to destroy the happiness and excitement that Minhyuk let surround him, but he isn’t about to let that ruin all of his plans and he certainly isn’t gonna let Hyungwon ruin anything, either.

\---

As Minhyuk neatly threw the tablecloth over the rather large dining table, there was a knock at the door and he felt his entire mood just lift even more. Of course, as he glances at his watch he realises the two are actually late by nearly twenty minutes. Striding over to the door and pulling it open with a grin from ear to ear, he is met with a bright and smiling Hoseok who seems just as happy as he is, and of course Hyungwon and his usual somber demeanour right beside him with sleep deprived eye bags darker than the look he’s currently giving Minhyuk.

“Here! We got the cake,” Hoseok held up the box in hand as Minhyuk stepped aside to let them both in.

The three of them wandered back inside the house and Hoseok immediately admired all the work Minhyuk had already managed to pull off by himself in just an hour. “Leave the cake on the counter in the kitchen and, Hoseok, can you handle the rest of the cooking? There’s already some things prepared so can you do the rest?”

With a nod and a nervous laugh, Hoseok darts off into the kitchen with his mind set to not burn anything Minhyuk had already worked so hard on. That leaves the younger two together which only made Minhyuk question his decisions as he turns to the dark figure of Hyungwon that practically makes him shrink in fear. Minhyuk lets out a laugh as he tries his best to lighten the mood in hopes this experience will be less terrifying than it currently is. “So… Did something hold you two up? Since you’re late, that is.”

“No, I went back to sleep after you called.” Hyungwon went over to grab the stacked pile of plates and bowls that were left on the table, deciding to task himself instead before Minhyuk could.

“On accident?” Coming up beside him and grabbing the utensils, the two work on setting the table even hours before. Minhyuk notices that Hyungwon is setting it for four, and the blonde doesn’t have the heart to say that he wanted the evening to be spent with just him and Hyunwoo (it was their anniversary, after all.)

“No,” Hyungwon deadpans, not even sparing Minhyuk another glance.

Puffing out his cheeks in awkwardness before letting out a deep sigh, he peeks up at the younger through his eyelashes. “Y’know, in return for your help today I can help you out with whatever you have planned for yours and Hoseok’s anniversary next week.”

Raising a brow at Minhyuk, Hyungwon comments back, “Minhyuk, we got married only about three months ago. Our anniversary isn’t for a long time.”

“Well, yeah, obviously. But your hundredth day married is coming up.”

Hyungwon stitches his brows together as he finally spares Minhyuk a glance. “No it...isn’t…” His confident sentence quickly becomes a low mumble as he begins to question it himself as well. “Wait...is it?”

“Yeah, it’s Thursday. Hoseok hasn’t shut up about it to me for the past month. I swear.” Minhyuk let out a breathy laugh as he started on setting the glasses next whilst Hyungwon just stared down distantly at the table, his lip between his teeth. “You, uhh... don’t have anything planned, do you?”

“No.” The brunette sighed, deciding to fix a few napkins by each set of utensils as well to help get his mind off of it. His slight frown curves up into a sly smile the moment he notices Minhyuk look away in the corner of his eyes. “I have something else planned instead,” he mumbles under his breath.

“What?” Minhyuk spun around to face him, having heard his low whispers but was unable to hear what exactly he had said.

“Huh? I didn’t say anything.” Hyungwon drops his odd smile right away and instead raises a judging brow at Minhyuk. Just before he could throw any more questioning words at the blonde, there’s a faint sound of keys jingling outside the door and both of them immediately whip their heads towards it.

As the lock is undone, Minhyuk races for the door the very second it is pulled open and a rather confused Hyunwoo stares at him, keys hanging loosely in his hand. For a moment the two just stare at each other as they both try to figure out the confusing situation; Minhyuk on why Hyunwoo’s home nearly three hours early, and Hyunwoo on why Minhyuk looks so flustered also why the house looked so spotless with their usually plain dining table far more elegant than he even thought possible for their home. And also, why is Hyungwon there?

“Dammit, Hyunwoo!” Minhyuk whined, pouting as he stomps over to the dining table and pulls out one of the chairs to take a seat. “You aren’t suppose to be home already. Nothing’s finished!”

“Is that what this is about?” Hyunwoo closes the door behind him as he slips his keys back in his pocket, kicking his shoes off to the side. “I asked for a half-day so I could spend today with you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Hyunwoo chuckles, going over to stand beside his upset husband as he admires his hard work in preparing today for him. The addition of the flowers was probably Hyunwoo’s favourite. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Hyungwon, feeling awkward as he couldn’t quite read the atmosphere hanging around, snuck off in the direction of the kitchen to help Hoseok with dinner instead.

“Four? Is Hyungwon celebrating with us?” Hyunwoo asked, noticing the extra plates set on the table.

“Him and Hoseok helped me out and it felt awkward telling them they can’t stay.” Minhyuk stood from the seat, frowning as he didn’t quite know what to do now. “I wanted everything to be perfect for you when you got home… I had pictured so many times the surprised look on your face as you saw what I prepared, dinner and dessert ready for us both. I even picked out a few of our favourite movies to stay up watching all night ‘cause I liked imaging that we’d just watch them until we fell asleep on the couch together.” A soft smile graced his lips as he let himself picture it all over again, but in his mind that’s all ruined now that he couldn’t keep up the surprise for Hyunwoo and the food isn’t ready.

Hyunwoo went over to him, snaking his arms around his waist and holding him close. “All of that sounds amazing and thank you so much for going to all this trouble, but just being able to spend today together is perfect enough.” Rubbing a soothing thumb over Minhyuk’s side, Hyunwoo smiled down at him. “This, right here, is enough — minus of course that Hoseok and Hyungwon are watching us from the kitchen.” He lifted his gaze to the archway leading to the kitchen only to see the couple peeking from around the corner of it. They immediately withdraw when they’re spotted and Minhyuk and Hyunwoo share a laugh. “There’s only one way to make this day better.” Minhyuk perks up as Hyunwoo leans close to his ear, whispering, “can I kick them both out?”

“Be nice! I disturbed Hyungwon’s sleep to get them here and _they_ paid for the cake.”

Hyunwoo took Minhyuk’s hand in his and laces their fingers together. “Then let's go eat some cake while those two take care of dinner, what do you say?” Minhyuk nods his head excitedly and they each grab a plate from the stack that Hyungwon had left in the centre of the table.

\---

As Hoseok and Hyungwon had finally left, Hyunwoo cheering a bit which earned him a hard slap on the shoulder from Hoseok, he and Minhyuk are finally alone together to celebrate and reflect on the past year together. They’re on the couch, Minhyuk’s head rested on Hyunwoo’s lap as they laugh at all the ridiculous stories together that they could still remember. Minhyuk, of course, would deny some of the more embarrassing ones which only prompted Hyunwoo to detail them further until the blonde blocked him out by countering with an equally embarrassing story for Hyunwoo.

It really never worked out, though. “I accept all the embarrassing things I have done,” Hyunwoo said with an odd sense of pride as he let Minhyuk continue the stories. They, of course, were no longer fun to tell when they didn’t get the same reaction from Hyunwoo as they did from Minhyuk…

Hyunwoo ran his fingers through Minhyuk’s bleached white hair as he smiles down at him, their stories finally coming to a stop as they both instead lose themselves in each other. The small act of affection from Hyunwoo soothed Minhyuk into closing his eyes, safety and peacefulness engulfing him. The gentle way Hyunwoo is brushing his fingers through his locks of hair feels like heaven for Minhyuk and he lets out a small purr of gratitude at it. They do have a movie from Minhyuk’s selection playing, but neither are really paying any attention to it as it just became distant background noise for them.

“Let’s celebrate tomorrow too, and go out to dinner,” Minhyuk says, suddenly breaking the silence that surrounded them for the last few minutes.

“Why?”

Peeking his eyes open, Minhyuk smiles up at Hyunwoo before sitting upright again. “Because I said so!” Sliding closer to Hyunwoo, Minhyuk cupped his cheeks so he could press their foreheads together, both starting to laugh like idiots. They may be married for a whole year already, but they still act like how they did when they first started dating and were in constant need of each other and always longing to show just how much they love one another. They never quite made it out of that phase and Minhyuk doubts they ever will.

“And because it’s our anniversary and, dammit, I will celebrate it the rest of the month if I want to!” he adds, catching how Hyunwoo leaned forward to kiss him. But Minhyuk threw his arms around his neck and instead pulled them both back, letting Hyunwoo hover over him as they both laugh it off. It really didn’t take long though until they both leaned in for that kiss finally, their lips feeling like heaven against each other’s. It could be years from now but they would both still drown in every small kiss like it’s their first and the feeling of lightness and bliss it brought with it would always feel more amazing to them both each time they experienced it. They taste of vanilla and strawberries mixing together would always be so new to them and they’d always want more of it.

They would always give each other everything they could and it would always be the right amount, it was always be so much more than either of them believed possible, but it would also never be enough. They would always want more and they would always try to give more as well so it worked out.

Maybe that’s why, as they lay there on the couch, Minhyuk’s arms wrapped around Hyunwoo’s neck to keep him close and Hyunwoo’s hands on either side of the blonde to keep his balance, they let the delicate kiss linger longer and let their tongues taste more and more of each other.

As Minhyuk finally broke the kiss, Hyunwoo leaned down to place another kiss on the tip of his nose, grinning down at him. “Happy Anniversary, Dear,” the little name rolled off Hyunwoo’s tongue so easily and Minhyuk couldn’t help but let out a laugh at it. It was a nickname Hyunwoo had called him for years even before they had gotten married, and despite that it never got old. Even now, as Hyunwoo whispers it and Minhyuk let’s the sweet word loop in his head over and over with Hyunwoo’s even sweeter voice. It will always make him so happy and it will always give that strange little butterfly feeling.

“Happy Anniversary.”

Lifting a hand to brush away the stray strands of hair that fell in Minhyuk’s eyes, Hyunwoo nearly smirked down at him. “Y’know, now that those two are finally gone, my offer of how to make this night more perfect still stands.”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened as he let out a small chuckle at his words. “ _That’s_ what you meant earlier? I thought you really just wanted to kick them out!”

“Well, that too, of course.”

With a shake of his head in disbelief and a laugh from amusement, Minhyuk pulls Hyunwoo down again to plant yet another kiss on his lips. “Love you.”

Hyunwoo repeated the words back to him, the same words that they didn’t need to say to each other every day because they both knew already, but they still chose to remind each other every day anyway. But today especially, because it may not have went how Minhyuk envisioned, but Hyunwoo was right: It was still perfect and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost never write domestic au fics and I even rarely write fluff so I'm really sorry for this.  
> Also this was really rushed...
> 
> (I may or may not write a second chapter to this with some smut but I'm not sure yet whoops)


End file.
